


My gently giant

by TrafalgarCorazon



Series: big misapprehension [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarCorazon/pseuds/TrafalgarCorazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the Corazon route from 'big misapprehension'</p><p>also a  bit  x little Law  Meow :3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This route contains SEXUAL CONTENT with the Lovely dork named Corazon (obvious :3).  </p><p>Also YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN!!!</p><p> </p><p>I should like to remind/inform you that Cora is 9'7½" feet (293 cm) tall!!! </p><p>If you don't like that. </p><p>THEN DON'T READ IT!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You've been warned O-O</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>'thoughts'</em></strong><br/><strong><span class="u">Notepad writings</span></strong><br/>(f/g) = favorite gem<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Corazon route from 'big misapprehension'
> 
> also a bit x little Law Meow :3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This route contains SEXUAL CONTENT with the Lovely dork named Corazon (obvious :3). 
> 
> Also YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I should like to remind/inform you that Cora is 9'7½" feet (293 cm) tall!!! 
> 
> If you don't like that. 
> 
> THEN DON'T READ IT!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You've been warned O-O
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _'thoughts'_**  
>  **Notepad writings**  
>  (f/g) = favorite gem  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Corazon buried his large hand in my (h/c) locks, pulled me closer into the kiss before his smooth lips slid down to the crook of my neck where his hot breath was tickling my skin. A warm, tingling sensation streamed thru my veins, explored every inch of my body and made my heart dance like it had found a long-lost treasure. **_'What's this feeling? Why is my heart going crazy? Why does it feel so good when Cora holds me like this? He's just my best friend isn't he?'_**  

I felt how a teardrop rolled down my collarbone as he sniveled and a soft chuckle left his lips. _''Cora? What's wrong? Why are you crying?''_ he hugged me a bit tighter and chuckled again.

 _''I'm so happy that you didn't punch me or something like that...''_ he sniveled again with joy in his voice and kissed my neck tenderly a few times before he undid the hug and looked down in my (e/c) eyes with the dork-smile on his face.

 _''I can punch you if you feeling better after it.''_ I smiled back and rubbed my neck with a blush on my face. His hands rested on my waist and with a quick pull by him I was lifted up in his arms so our faces were only inches apart. Corazon rubbed his nose to mine and smiled, I blushed heavily and looked down. _''Co... Cora... wait..''_

 _''What is it _______-chan? something wrong?''_ his face turned a bit worried.

 _''Look... I... You know.. um..''_ he put me down and rubbed his neck.

 _''I see.. you don't feel the same... also.. your heart belongs to my stupid brother..''_ he turned around in order to leave.

 _''NO!''_ I panicked and snatched his feather coat which made him fall on his back. _''Sorry..''_ as I helped him to his feet I could see that the young master was watching us. Cora opened his mouth to say something, I pulled him down quickly and smashed my lips on his so that the young master couldn't see him talking. A shocked noise came from the clumsy man in front if me. _''Don't say another word. Doffy is watching us. Also, give me a bit time to think about...it...''_ I whispered thru the kiss till my face turned as red as Coras lipstick by the time I realized what I had done and let go of him. He said nothing, just looked at me with a heavy blush as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. _''I...I...err.. I HAVE TO GO!''_

My legs started to run by themselves in the direction of my room and a slammed the door shut behind me. **_'WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!'_   **I brushed my lips with middle- and index finger _''It still tingles...''_ my face turned red again and I jumped into my bed, crawled under the blankets to hide myself and squeaked as if I were mad. _''My heart beats so fast! Why?! It belongs to the young master... right? But his kiss was so good~ His lips are so soft! Also.. at the time when he hugged me tight to his toned-body and I could smell his perfume... NYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! MY FEELINGS ARE GOING CRAZY!! I WILL NEVER LEAVE MY ROOM AGAIN!''_ I kicked the mattress in frustration a few times and whined.

It knocked at the door what made me shriek in shock. _''C...Cora?''_ I peered out from underneath my blankets, saw that the young master was standing right next to me with crossed arms and an serious expression on his face. _''C-Can I help you young master? I mean... D-Doffy..''_ came out of my mouth as a mumble and he sat down next to me.

_''Yea. Why did you lie to me ________?''_

_''I... didn't lie!''_ I jumped to my knees.

 _''Is that so? If your heart belongs to another person than Corazon, why did you kiss him?''_ he raised an eyebrow at me _._

 _''He! I mean, I! You!.... Because of reasons!''_ A knocking was heard again.

 _''________-san. Dinner is ready. Also, Doflamingo. I think Corazon got broken or something like that.''_ Law said as he entered my room.

 _''Thanks Law. I'm coming.''_ I crawled out of my bed but Doffy held me at my arm and looked down at me.

 _''We are not done with or conversation _______.''_ My eyes met his sunglasses and chills rushed down my spine.

 _''Can't we talk when dinner is over? I... I'm very hungry...''_ a quiet growl was heard from him, but he let go of me and I walked to my closet in order to put a shirt on **_'I think it wouldn't be healthy for Cora if he has to eat dinner while I'm sitting next to him only with a Bikini bra and some short jeans-shorts on...'_** I pulled the 'unsexiest', largest shirt I could find over my head and went along with Law and Doffy to the dinning room where Cora was sitting on his usual seat, widened eyes and a big blush on his face.

 _''Cora?''_ my hand brushed his shoulder what made him fell backwards with his chair as he jumped in shock. _''Err... everything's alright?''_ I blushed and helped him to his feet, his amber orbs widened a bit more and his nose started to bleed slightly. _''EH?!''_ I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me _''I go patch up his nose. Don't wait for us!''_

He flicked his fingers as I closed the door of the surgery behind us.

 _''________~''_ Corazon growled with longing in his voice while he lifted me up in his arms and kissed me with relish, his tongue wiggled inside my mouth. At first I protested but then my arms looped around his neck slowly and my legs around his waist. I pushed my hand underneath his beanie and clawed my fingers in his shaggy locks. He carried me to the hospital bed, sat down on it with me on his lap before he tore my shirt and started to place butterfly kisses down my jawline to my collarbone.

 _''Cora... not so hasty...Calm~''_ a chuckle left my lips 'cause he looked up to me with his chin resting on my décolleté, a puppy-like expression on his face and he whimpered.

 _''Stop that Cora... how old are you?''_ the clumsy giant said nothing, buried his face in my breasts and growled which made me giggle a bit 'cause the vibration of his growl tickled me. _''Also... I said that I want time to think about it, didn't I?''_ his amber gems met my (e/c) ones again.

 _''But... I want to..''_ I interrupted him by laying a finger onto his lips before I kissed him tenderly.

 _''Give me some time to think please... do you know that my feelings are going crazy because of you....? Jesus, Cora..... I'm a human. Not a robot. I can't ignore my feelings for Doffy so easily...''_ he begun to sulk a bit more _''It doesn't mean that I haven't feelings for you too....''_ I murmured and continued _''also, if you don't stop to act like a kid then you're not allowed to sleep next to me tonight!''_ his eyes started to sparkle.

 _''I can sleep next to you~?!''_ **_'I'll definitely not survive the night if he continued with this cuteness....'_ ** I smiled and kissed his nose.

 _''If you be a good clumsy giant and don't sulk again then I'll think it over~''_ Cora snuggled me to his chest and rubbed his nose gently at mine.

 _''I promise! For a night with you I would do everything _________!''_ He kissed me again and smiled like I had given him the greatest present on earth.

 _''Hai Hai~''_ I chuckled _''Now be a good boy and show me your nose.''_ I stood up to brought some tissues and a little bowl with water which I placed on the nightstand beside the bed before I hopped back on his lap and lifted his head with two fingers. _''By the way... why does your nose started to bleed in the first place?''_ I raised an eyebrow while I rubbed the dried blood away with a wetted tissue.

My giant patient scratched his cheek and looked to the side _'''cause you look really beautiful in my shirt...''_ he smiled shyly and blushed.

 _''Wait.. Your?''_ I looked down at me and saw that he was right. What I wore was a large T-shirt with some hearts on it. _''Oh...''_ I started to laugh and scratched my neck _''well, my plan failed.. I wanted to be really 'unsexy' so it would be easier for you to eat. Or so... haha..''_ **_'How does it happen that his shirt was in my closet?'_**

Cora blushed a bit more and looked down _''Unsexy is a thing that you can't be... You look beautiful even if you wear a potato sack, _________...''_ he mumbled and my face grew red. _''T-Thanks Cora..''_ **_'This was the cutest what someone had said to me since I can think...._ _'_** I turned my face away as my heart started to beat a bit faster.

 

After I had patched up his nose we went to my room so I could change my clothes. Corazon stood behind me and blushed. _''Sorry for my blood on your shorts...''_ the tall blond mumbled and looked down.

 _''It's fine Cora... You don't have to be sorry for that.''_ a slight smile left my lips _''we should go back to eat something.''_ I quickly changed my clothes from the ripped shirt and dirty shorts to Jeans and a (f/c) blouse and walked in the direction of the door. _''C'mon Cora. Aren't you hungry?''_ He shook his head and said not a single word as he turned his face away. **_'What's wrong with him?'_** _''What is it? Is everything alright?''_ my face turned worried, I went back to him and took his hand _''You can talk to me you know?''_ He looked down at me, his face had a sad expression on it.

 _''I don't want to go back... I want to spend time with you, and only you...'' **'Geez... This guy...'**_ I entangled my fingers with his slender ones and showed the loveliest smile I cold create to him.

 _''We have the entire night to spend time together. C'mon Cora. I'm hungry and I don't want to eat without you...''_ A slight smile lighted up his face before I pulled him with me.

 

The dinner was short but for me it felt like eternities. No one said a word. Doffy looked grim-faced in my direction, Law threw jealous glances at Cora who was fondling my thigh with his tall hand underneath the table and I wanted to be dead or something like that. My feelings were going loopy, my heart jumped so fast inside my chest that I thought it would burst out of me. **_'This damn silence is driving me crazy.... Should I say something?'_** I looked up to Corazon who was in deep thoughts, amorously starring on his plate which made a hopelessly devoted smile popped up on my face **_'How cute can he be?'_**. The whole love he had inside his heart was showed on his face, his amber eyes were only slightly open but they glistened like gems in the light of a full moon and the smile on his lips was so lovely like nothing I had ever seen on this planet before. It calmed me and I didn't know why but at this moment I realized that my heart belongs to him. My hand found his and as they entangled with each other, a warm feeling of protection and love flowed thru my entire body and I let my head rest against his arm _''Maybe he is the right one~''_ the words were only a whisper to myself but he had heard what I said and began to tickle my palm slowly.

The dinner was finally over and I started to walk back to my room with Cora as someone touched my shoulder and forced my to stay.

 _''________. Talking. Now.''_ Doffy ordered but Cora pulled me further in direction of the door. _''Corazon!''_ the young master shouted what made me jump in shock and my clumsy giant stopped. His arm tightened around me a bit before he turned around in order to punch his brother or something like that.

 _''Cora.. Calm...''_ my quiet voice reached his ear while I laid a hand on his belly in order to stop him and he looked down in my (e/c) eyes. I took his large hand, snuggled my cheek in it after I kissed it and smiled to calm him a little more _''It's okay... I have to talk to Doffy. You know that.''_ I pulled him closer so I could whisper in his ear _''Also, I don't want that you fight against your own brother... Go to my room and wait, okay?''_ I smiled at him and he returned it before he nodded and left us alone. Doffy led me to his room and told me to sit on the couch next to him. I obeyed and took a seat while my inside started to panic a bit.

 _''Now tell me the truth _________. If you lie a second time, It'll take consequences.''_ His voice was dangerously calm, I knew that he would banish me from the family If I would lie.

 _''I didn't lie at the time I said my heart belongs to a other person than Corazon. But If I would say it this time again... then it would be a lie. But in my defense! It is y-your fault... young.. Err.. Doffy.''_ My eyes never left the my feet in fear he would kill me with his stinging glance.

 _''What do you mean it's my fault? Also, look at me when you talk to me, _________.''_ His string-power forced me to look up and my body began to shiver. _'Why in hell am I so scared... He'll not kill me, he want to talk..'_ I took a deep breath but the fear was still there.

 _''B-Because you forced your brother to sleep in my room...''_ the pictures in my head of that morning when Cora held me in his arms made me calm a bit and a slight smile came to my face _''Because of that.. Cora fell in Love with me and kissed me as he Own up his feelings... I.. I can't explain it but now... I feel the same way...''_ the warm feeling came back and stroked my heart.

Doffy chuckled _''I see. Then who was the other person if you don't mind my asking~''_ he lifted my chin with one of his slender fingers and grinned. ** _'Strange... Normally my heart would go crazy at the time he touch me. But now.. I feel nothing. Queer...'_** I removed his finger and looked right in his 'eyes'.

 _''It was you.''_ he raised an eyebrow and I stood up _''But now It is your brother who own my heart and nothing can change that ever again. I love him with every element of my whole body.''_ I turned around in order to leave his room **_'I said it!'_** happiness spread out inside of me _''And now, please excuse me. Corazon is waiting in my room and I have to tell him that he is everything for me.''_ I started to run but Doffy stopped me and forced me to look up in his 'eyes' as he laid his hand on my cheek and lifted my head.

 _''Why didn't you own up your feelings to me as you loved me?''_ to my surprise, his voice was a bit sad.

 _''I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same. Cora and Law knew it... actually every one in the family 'knew' it... expect from you.. If I think about it, my feelings for you were so obvious all this years and you didn't noticed them. Quite the opposite! You hurt me so many times, Corazon and Law were the ones who comforted me every single time and they told me to be strong anytime you had your fun with a girl or something like that.''_ as the words left me, it felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from my heart.

 _''This was all I wanted to know.''_ Doffy let go of my cheek and went to his mahogany desk where he sat down on his boss-chair _''If you hurt my little brother then you know the consequences.''_ the reflection of the moonlight on his desk brought his sunglasses to glow. _''And another thing, I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you _________.''_ I knew that he meant what he said and smiled lightly.

_''Thanks, Doffy.''_

_''Now go before I change my mind and make you mine.''_ the young master chuckled and I nodded before I left him as I closed the door to his room behind me from outside.

 

My feet started to run on their own and the warm feeling tingled under my skin **_'I want to see him! I want to feel his lips on mine and tell him my feelings loud and clear!'_** I dashed into my room and flung my arms around his neck as I jumped in his ones _''Cora!''_ I smashed my lips on his and he fell on his back what made me laugh a bit. _''Sorry my dear~''_ a slight smile came to his lips.

 _''What happened in Doffys room that you're so happy _______?''_ he stroke my cheek and I sat up on his lap.

 _''I realized that all those years since I'm part of the family, you were there for me anytime I needed a friend, a shoulder to cry on or only a hug. Normally at the time Doffy touched me my heart goes crazy and I wanted to kiss him, but as he touched me just minutes ago I felt nothing, only wanted so much the more to see- and kiss you. I'm in love with you, my gently giant~. All I need in my life is you as long as I live.''_ a single tear rolled down his face before he hugged me tight to his toned chest and kissed me.

 _''You made me the happiest man on the whole planet, _______. I'll never let you go.''_ Cora stood up and carried me to my bed where he laid me down and crawled on top of me. His touches were so gently and smooth as if I were a china doll which could break by just one rude touch. His kisses were full of love and desire. All his movements and actions made me love him more and more, his hot breath that tingled on my lips, his amber eyes which glisten in the light of the full moon like gems, his slender fingers which brushed my skin softly. All his being made my feelings for him stronger. I clawed my fingers in his hair and back as he started to nibble gently on my neck which made me moan his name slightly.

 _''If you do that again then I can't hold myself back anymore.''_ he breathed in a husky voice.

 _''What if I don't want you to hold back?''_ I whispered in his ear what drove him crazy.

 _''God... _______..''_ Coras kisses grew more sensual and he started to unbutton my blouse after he freed me from my jeans while I was busy with the knobs of his shirt.

 _''That's not fair... you're completely dressed and I'm only wearing my Bikini...''_ I sulked and crossed my arms on my chest. He chuckled and placed butterfly kisses down my jawline over my collarbone to my chest.

 _''Then you have to change it my dear angle~.''_ just as he said that, I peeled him out of his clothes so he only had his boxers on. _''It would be easier if you're on top.''_ he whispered thru the kisses and pulled me on top of him as he rolled on his back what made me squeaked in surprise.

 _''If you say so. Then I'm fine with it.''_ I took his face in my hands as I leaned down to kiss him tenderly _''As long as my lovely dork feels good and is happy then I'm happy too.''_

By the time the moonlight lit up my room, I was able to see a vast number of scars which covered his whole body. I brushed a pair of it with my fingertips _''Tell me who did this to you and I swear I'll kill them.''_ I took his arm and kissed every scar on it in the most tenderly way.

He chuckled slightly _''What did I done to deserve you~?''_ Cora caressed my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

 _''I have to say that. I should have realized it much earlier that you are my other half.''_ my words made a lovely smile came to his face. He sat up and kissed me French style, embraced me fondly and buried one of his hands in my (h/c) hair. I led his hands to the strings of my bikini bra so he could open it while I freed his member as I pulled his boxers down.

Cora gasped at the time he removed my bra _''You're so beautiful.''_ he kissed my breasts and stroke my back.

I moaned and chuckled quietly _''My lines!''_ I pushed him back in his laying position and digged my fingernails in his chest as I smashed my lips on his, full of apatite for him. The both of us chuckled thru the kisses. My hands were busy with his messy blond locks while he kneaded my thighs.

 _''You know... If you have any doubts about... it.. than you can tell me that, ________..''_ mumbled my gently giant underneath me.

 _'_ _'If I had doubts then I would definitely not sit on you, only wearing bikini panties while you have nothing else then your socks on. Quite apart from your growing joystick which brushes my butt.''_ I winked at him and he blushed a bit _''Also, it would be better if you use your calm-power. Don't you think so~?''_ my hand found his member which made a loud groan came from him while his blush grew heavier and he flicked his fingers. I started to place butterfly kissed down his well-toned chest over his abs to his genital area.

As I arrived his manhood I grabbed his member, kissed and licked the tip of it what brought Cora to moan quietly. He breathed heavily and groaned while he buried his hands in my hair as I started to suck it _''Ngh! __-______... you drive me insane... Ahh! Ha!''_

I chuckled a bit and stopped my make out for a while _''Does it feel good my dear~?''_ a chuckle left me again before I let the tip of my tongue brush his glans in a circular motion. _''God... Hnah!''_ He pulled me back on his lap and kissed me with relish _''_______... I want you... I can't wait anymore..''_ his voice was husky and only a whisper. He kissed my neck and hugged me tight.

 _''I'm all yours Cora~ Nothing can change that ever again.''_ he trailed his soft lips up to my mouth and kissed me with so much love and tenderness that I could melt away.

Right at the second as he wanted to enter my womanhood it knocked at the door and a creaking noise reached my ear, closely followed by a young, sad voice _''________-san?''_ sniveled the little person. I hopped off of Cora, pulled the blankets over him and wrapped his feather-coat around me.

 _''Yea?''_ the door opened completely and I could see how Law stood there with pain in his eyes. Maternal feelings came to my mind, I stood up and went to the little boy. _''What's wrong Law? A nightmare? Did someone hurt you?''_ he shook his head _''Then tell me what it is.''_

 _''It hurts so bad that I can't sleep.''_ he pointed on the white patch on his chest _''Can I sleep next to you?''_

 

Law was a tough kid, never showed his feeling or that he was sensitive. The only person he showed how he was feeling was me and that only when we were alone. He always acted like a adult. I really didn't know why he revealed his feelings to me but maybe he did that 'cause I was a sort of mother figure for him or so and only the thought of that made me happy.

 

 _''Err.. Sure.''_ Cora came back to my mind _''But I'm not alone Law. So you have to ask him too.''_ I lifted him up in my arms, went back to my bed where my gently giant was waiting and smiled to him with a apologizing expression on my face _''Is it okay for you two to share a bed with me? Or will you try to kill each other?''_ Cora shook his head and smiled.

 _''Why is the clown in your bed _______-san?''_ Law grumbled.

 _''He's afraid of sleeping alone you know?''_ I giggled _''Kidding. From now on this is also Corazons room so you have to deal with it Law.''_

 _''As long as you're happy with it...''_ the little boy in my arms sighed and I had to giggle again before I sat him down on the bed. _''Just wait here. I must talk with the 'clown' before we go to sleep.''_ I grabbed Coras hand and disappeared with him into my private bathroom.

After he made the room soundproof, it burst out of me _''I'm so sorry Cora! It should be a special night with only you and me.. I should have say to him that he have to sleep in his own room but....''_ He interrupted me with a kiss.

 _''It's okay ________. I'm not angry or something like that. Sure... the 'magic' is gone but... I don't said that I'm in love with you only 'cause I wanted to 'lay' you, you know?''_ Cora smiled and pressed his lips softly to my forehead _''Law is like a son to you am I right?''_

I nodded and hugged him _''I can't take it when he cries.. All I want is a cure for his disease so I can see how he grows to an adult...''_

 _''You really would be a great mother my sweet angel.''_ he cuddled me tenderly _''And if you don't mind my saying.. You're really sexy when you wear nothing aside from a black, oversized feather-coat.''_ his voice was only a whisper and I blushed a bit and squeaked as he pinched my butt.

 _''You lecher!''_ Corazon started to laugh and kissed me apologizing.

 _''That reminds me.. you said if I tell you where the scars are from you will kill the people.''_ _'How in heaven did that reminds him of that?'_ He pointed on one on his abs _''This was Law as he tried to kill me a few months before we met and you became a part of the family''_ Cora laughed again and I widened my eyes.

_''But.... but.. I..''_

_''Relax ______. I didn't say that 'cause I want you to kill him. And please don't tell it Doffy or someone else also not tell Law that you know it.''_ I nodded and took a deep breath.

 _''That was definitely enough kerfuffle for one day. We should go to sleep... After we found some clothes.''_ I rubbed the back of my head. Cora had pulled his boxers back on before I had kidnapped him into the bathroom so he could go to my closet and brought me undies and my (f/c) shorty. We went out of the bath, Law was in a deep sleep so we tried to be quiet and don't wake him up as we slipped under the blankets. My giant Boyfriend hugged and snuggled me from behind while I carefully took Law in my arms and pulled the blanked over him. _''Even if you don't like him.. you have to admit that Law is cute when he's asleep.''_ I whispered and smiled as I petted Law's hair.

 _''Who says that I don't like him?''_ I turned my head around and threw a skeptical look at him.

_''Are you kidding me? You punch him everyday... I'm not stupid Cora...''_

_''That's because I... I want to...''_

_''Yeeeeea?''_ I raised an eyebrow.

 _''I'll tell you later okay?''_ he kissed me softly _''Don't be mad at me my angle. Just let's have some sleep okay?''_

 _''As you wish.. Good night my gently giant.''_ I kissed him and turned my head back as I closed my eyes.

 _''Sleep well _________ my dear. I love you~''_ Coras lips brushed my neck tenderly before he hugged me a bit tighter to his bare chest.

 _''I love you too.''_ and with that I sunk into a deep sleep.

 

_''Young master! Why are Law and Cora-san allowed to sleep with ________-san in one bed and I'm not!?''_

_''Shh Baby 5.. you'll wake them up Fufufu~.''_ I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a pink feather-coat. I grumbled and turned myself around with Law in my arms so he laid between Cora and me. He snuggled his face to my chest and murmured something I didn't understand. Cora looped his arm around us and pulled us a bit closer.

_''How cute. Fufufu~ like a little family. Don't you think?''_

I sighed and mumbled _''What do you two want so early in the morning?''_

 _''Ouh nothing. We all only wondered why the three of you didn't joined the breakfast so Baby 5 and myself came to check on you. Corazon and Law weren't in their rooms so we thought you could tell us where they could be. Fufufu~''_ Doffy chuckled.

 _''Great. You found us..''_ I sat up and stretched myself as I yawned.

 _''________-san! Why are they allowed to sleep in your bed and Dellinger, Buffalo and me are not?!''_ Baby 5 complained and sulked.

 _''Because of reasons...''_ I rubbed my eyes _''Can we please have some privacy? We'll come out in a flash... but first let me wake them and by the love of god... please let me put my mind in order...''_ Doffy chuckled again and he and Baby 5 left us alone. _''Jesus... not even allowed to have a good night's rest..''_ I looked down and all my fretfulness disappeared. Law had grabbed the hem of my shirt and snuggled to me while Coras arm laid over him and he held my hand. ** _'If they hadn't wake me then I would think that I'm dreaming~ I don't want to wake them up... But if I don't do it Baby 5 will come back...'_** I sighed. _''Law~''_ I jolted him softly and kissed his forehead ''Come _on little boy~ time to wake up~''_ he grumbled but opened his grey orbs.

 _''Morning _______-san..''_ mumbled the little boy and rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

 _''Good morning Law~''_ I smiled and caressed his cheek with my thumb _''Can you leave Cora and me alone for a bit so I can wake him up?''_ he nodded.

 _''Sure..''_ Law stretched himself and hopped out of the bed _''I go to the kitchen and make Coffee for you.''_

 _''Thanks Law~''_ I said and smiled as he left my room. After Law had left us alone, I laid back down and turned around to face Corazon, snuggled myself to his chest and inhaled his scent.

He pulled me closer _''I thought we will never be alone.''_ he nestled his face in my (h/c) locks.

_''You're awake?''_

_''Sure. Which person can sleep when Baby 5 yelled so loud?''_

_''That's right.. Good morning my love~.''_ I kissed his pecs and snuggled my face a bit closer to him.

 _''Good morning _________~.''_ He pressed his lips to the top of my head.

 _''If we don't crawl out of the bed then Baby 5 or Doffy will come back to check on us... Also.. sorry again that I ruined our night, Cora..''_ Corazon rolled on his back with me in his arms so I laid on his torso.

 _''Who said that our night was ruined? I have the rest of my life to make love to you~''_ he kissed my nose and smiled lovely.

I smiled back and pressed my lips on his tenderly _''Let's have some breakfast.''_ and with that we crawled out of the bed and went to the kitchen after we had brushed our teeth and got dressed.

 

Weeks went by, Corazon and I were a official couple and spent every day together but nothing happened since that one night when Law had interrupted us. Either one of us was to tired, Law wanted to sleep by me or we didn't got in the mood. Six weeks had passed since that night and the whole family was on the ship. A few days after we had set sail we anchored in a small town. At one sunny day I decided to eat Icecream with the kids and left the ship with them and Cora. After everyone had his ice we went to a little park. Law, Baby 5 and Buffalo sat at a fountain and talked while Cora sat with me on a bench, Dellinger sat on my lap, relished his cold treat. Suddenly, Cora jumped to his feed and ran away after he had grabbed Law who waggled and protested in order to free himself from Coras hold. **_'What the heck was that?'_** I stood up _''C'mon kids. Let's find them before they kill each other or something like that..''_ With Dellinger on my shoulders, Baby 5 at my hand and Buffalo to her left I went into the town to search the two squabblers.

 _''________-san! There they are!''_ yelled Baby 5 and pulled me in the direction of a small alley where Cora sat on a stair with Law standing in front of him. **_'They are talking? Why does Cora tell him his secret?'_** we watched them talking but didn't hear them 'cause of Coras Devil fruit powers. In the blink of an eye Law started to run, Cora tried to catch him but Law brought him to fall into a dumpster where Cora Inflamed himself.

 _''Cora!''_ I ran in his direction while Law disappeared with the other kids. I helped him out of the dumpster and tried to extinguished the flames. _''Oh my god Cora! Are you alright?''_ I hugged him but he stood up quickly and started to run with me on his hand.

_''We have to leave! Law will tell Doffy my secret that I can speak and that I'm a Devil fruit user! I have to leave before Doffy come back! It was a mistake to trust him!''_

_''Calm down Cora! I'll talk to Law before Doffy is back.''_ he didn't hear me and ran further in the direction of the harbor where the ship anchored. We reached the ship but Law was nowhere to be found.

 _''Corazon, ________!''_ the both of us jumped in shock as Doffy yelled our names **_'Are we to late? Did Law tell him everything about Cora?'_ **_''We have to set sail! The Navy found us!''_ Doffy disappeared and Laws evil giggle reached my ear. He said something but I ignored him 'cause Cora had a shock or something like that.

 _''I'll talk to him now. C'mon Cora we have to go back on the ship.''_ he nodded and whispered that he needed a minute to calm so I let him sit there and ran onto the ship where I grabbed Law and brought him to my cabin.

 _''How dare you! Didn't you think about what would happen to me and Cora when you tell Doffy his secrets?''_ I yelled at him.

 _''I didn't say anything _______-san!''_ He yelled back.

 _''But you wanted to! I'm really disappointed in you! I want you to apologize! Now go to Cora and do what I say!''_ At the second where Law left me I felt sorry for yelling at him but I was blind from anger... Later when the Navy had found us, I ran on deck to apologize to Law but could not find him. Also Cora was nowhere to be seen. I went to his room and found a letter. 'I go and heel Laws disease.' **_'Why don't you take me with you?'_ ** I ran back to the others _''Doffy! Did you know about that?''_ I showed him the letter.

_''No. I didn't.. This explained why I couldn't find him...''_

_''Please allow me to follow them!''_ I begged.

 _''As you wish... But first we have to throw the Navy off.''_ I said and I agreed.

 

_{Two week Later}_

 

 ** _'I searched everywhere... Where are you Cora... Why did you leave me...'_** I thought as I walked down a street of a town. **_'How long will it takes after I finally find you two..'_ ** tears came to my eyes, I didn't want to cry but I missed Cora so bad that it hurts. Suddenly someone bumped into me and brought me to fall backward ''Ouch _! Can't you watch where you're running kid!''_ I yelled but at the same time happiness came to my mind _''LAW!!''_ I hugged him tight and snuggled my face to his.

 _''_______-san! What are you doing here?''_ he meant and tried to free himself from my hug.

_''I searched everywhere to find you and...''_

_''_________?''_ the sound of him calling my name interrupted me. I hopped to my feet and dashed in his direction.

 _''Cora!''_ I jumped in his arms with tears in my eyes _''I finally found you!''_ I sniveled and kissed him a few times until the fury came back to my mind and I slapped him right in the face _''I THOUGHT YOU'D NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE! DON'T DO THIS EVER AGAIN YOU GIANT, HANDSOME BASTARD!''_ I yelled at him and cried.

He hugged me tight to his chest _''I'm so sorry ________ my dear... I swear I'll never do it again. Please forgive me...''_ His kisses and his warmth calmed me but I couldn't stop crying for half an hour.

 

We sat on a bed in the hotel room which Cora had reserved for us. Law was deep asleep in a other room. Cora had laid a arm around my shoulders and stroke my arm. He snuggled his cheek to the top of my head and hold my hand, caressed my palm with his thumb. _''Why did you do that Cora? Why didn't you take me with you as you left the ship? I was lonely without you all this time...''_ my voie was dead and only a whisper.

 _''I didn't know... I wanted to heel Law so your dream would come true and you could see how he grows up to a marvelous, great man.''_ he lifted my chin slowly and gave me a soft kiss _''I really didn't want to hurt you my angel.. I will do everything as atonement.''_ the compunction was clearly showed on his face. He caressed my cheek and laid his forehead against my one.

 _''Truly everything?''_ I ask in a quiet and husky voice.

 _''Yea. Everything.''_ his amber eyes glistened slightly in the moonlight.

 _''Then hold my forever. Kiss my every second you can and never, really never leave me.''_ I said quietly.

 _''I promise...''_ Cora embraced and kissed my with all his love. Fondly and warm. He slowly laid down on the bed and pulled me on his chest, never stopped kissing me. _''How bad I missed you ________ my dear angle.''_ one of his hand was buried in my (h/c) hair while the other stroke my back. Corazon sat up, leaned against the wall with me sitting on his lap. He kissed my cheek, my neck and my collarbone as he had slowly freed me from my shirt. I started to undress him too. First I removed his beanie, clawed my hand in his messy blond locks while I unbuttoned his baby-pink shirt with the other one. I peeled it off of him, brushed his abs and pecs with my fingertips. Our breaths became heavier with every movement. He opened my Jeans, lifted me up by my hips and removed the black fabric from me. His hands slid up my thighs to my waist and he started to place hot, tenderly kissed down my belly and stopped at my hip. I hold his head, tilted my one backwards in pleasure as I felt how his lips touched me slightly while his hot breath tickled my smooth skin. Everything around us seemed to be far away. It was only the two of us, nothing could ruin this moment. I glided back down on his lap, opened his belt before he laid me down on my back and supported his body with one arm. With my foot I pushed down his pants, left him in his boxers.

 _''What if we wake Law?''_ I meant thru the kiss he gave me.

 _''Did you forget about something?''_ he flicked his fingers _''Silence~''_ Coras voice was husky. Every sound from outside became silent. His kisses were so full of love and appetite but not hasty or rough. Their were soft and smooth, just like his movements.

 

 _''Cora.. I hate to say that but maybe we should stop. We don't have any protection... What if I get pregnant?''_ He never stopped kissing me as I talked.

 _''Then that is how it should be. I'll love you even more if it happens...''_ he removed his lips and crawled off of me, pulled me in a sitting position and left the bed _''actually.. I wanted to ask you later... I wanted to take you to various places where you could have fun before I led you to a glamorous restaurant..''_ he grabbed something out of his bag and went back to me _''...and after we would have finish our dinner, Law would come and give me a little box. I would stand up, go to your side and kneel down in front of you.''_ he kneeled down, took my hand in his large ones and I could feel that he was holding something. My heartbeat got faster every second. _''I would hold your hand while I take a deep breath and ask you a very important question...''_ Cora removed his upper hand slowly and I saw a little velvet box in my hand. He opened it and a silver ring with a beautiful (f/g) was showed. I covered my mouth and nose with one hand. _'' (full name) ... I swear I will love you as long as I life, in health and in sickness, in youth and in old age. Make you happy everyday and never leave you alone. So... would you render me a great honor and... become my wife?''_ Tears filled my eyes and my heart skipped a beat.

 _''Y-Yea... Sure! I do!''_ I jumped in his arms and smashed my lips on his, looped my arms around his neck what made him fall backwards. _''I do! I do! I do!''_ I whined happily thru the kisses. Cora stood up and danced in a round with me in his arms. He chuckled happy and kissed my a thousand times. My nose, my cheeks, my lips.

 _''You made me the happiest man on earth my angel! I love you so much ________.''_ he whined with relief against my neck and a pair of tears rolled down his cheeks. He let me down so he was able to put the ring on my finger while he smiled with so much happiness in his amber eyes that my heart danced in pleasure. I hopped back on his arms. We kissed, cuddled and chuckled. The joy in our kisses turned into pleasure, pleasure turned into heat and heat turned into lust. Corazon carried me back to the bed where he sat down after his boxers were gone.

A electrifying feeling tingled under my skin as he opened my bra and removed my panties. _''C-Cora...''_ I breathed.

 _''_________...''_ he growled as he nibbled at my neck and placed me over his member _''Are you ready? It could hurt 'cause of the thickness..''_

 _''I'll be okay, don't worry.''_ and with that he slowly slid inside me. He grunt and I moaned as I felt how he digged his fingernails in my back. It didn't hurt, it only made me feel more pleasure.

 _''Ngh! God... so tight... Hnah...''_ he groaned, grabbed my hips and started to move me up and down carefully. The feeling of him inside me was indescribable. It wasn't my first time but it was the first time with him and I had never felt this feelings before. Every movement made a firework explode inside of my heart. His hot breath against my skin as his smooth lips touched my neck made me lose my mind. Our bodies were in perfectly sync. Our breathes, our hearts, our moves. Every time he thrusted a bit harder into me I groaned his name, closely followed by a growled '_______' from him. Cora stood up and laid me down so he was on top. He started to place softly kisses down my entire body. Form my lips down my jawline to my breasts, further over the rest of my torso, down to one of my thighs. His large hand glided up my side, searched for my hand to hold. He found it, tickled my palm with his shaky, slender fingers before our hands entangled to one. I spread out my other arm to reach his face. My fingertips brushed his cheek ere he kissed my palm and snuggled his face in it. As his smooth lips touched my womanhood, I buried my finger in his shaggy blond hair and arched my back. Electricity danced over my body while he kissed and licked my clit tenderly.

He drove me absolutely crazy _''Cora-ha! If... Hnah.. If you don't stop that Ngh.. I'll..''_ he stopped crawled back on top of me to kiss me French-style. I raised my hips and noosed my legs around him in order to made it easier for him to enter me again. Cora pushed back inside me and groaned loudly. He hold me by my back and picked up his pace. The sweat on his body glistened as the moonlight shined into the room. My gently giant leaned down again to reach my lips and kiss me. His lips brushed my neck and I noticed by the way he breathed that he was very close, I took his face in my hands and forced him to look in my eyes. _''It's okay my love. I'm close to... Let's come together..''_ I moaned and pressed my lips on his as I looped my arms around him. His thrusts got harder and he lifted me up as he jumped off of the bed.

 _''I love you _______... Haa!''_ he groaned and nibbled at my ear. _''I'm coming Hnah.. ha.. _____..__... Ngh ah.. ha!''_

 _''Me too.. Cora.. Uh.. Nah!''_ and with one last thrust by him, the two of us moaned in pleasure as we reached our climax. Cora fell backwards and landed on the bed as we fought for air.

 

After a while, I laid in his arms and drew circles on his bare chest with my index finger while I observed my new ring _''Are your feelings for me truly first originated as you woke up next to me that one morning?''_ he played with one of my (h/c) locks and snickered softly.

 _''If I think about it... I was happy anytime I saw you. No matter how sad, angry or depressed I was, your presence made me smile and let happiness came to my mind. At first I thought that it was 'cause of your feelings for my brother, that it made me happy for him even if he doesn't now about them. But now it all made sense. It weren't your feelings for my brother and the thought that people could love him never mind how insane and sadistic he is that made me happy. It was the simply reason that I could spend time with you, that I could here your voice and that I was able to make you laugh when you were sad. Sure, I needed to wake up next to you so that my blockhead-self could realize it but now I can say I love you since I first met you _________.''_ Corazon kissed my forehead and hugged me tight, he stroke my back and smiled as if he were the happiest human being on earth but in the blink of an eye all his happiness seemed blown away. His face turned sad and he undid the embrace.

 _''What is it Cora? A few seconds ago you were happy like a childe on Christmas... Why this sad face now? Have I done something wrong?_ '' I panicked a bit and tried to remember if I had hurt his feelings or something like that. Corazon saw this and tried to calm me down.

_''Nononono! You did nothing! I.... Doesn't it hurts?''_

_''Eh... What?''_ I raised an eyebrow.

 _''Your back... Doesn't it hurt?''_ sorrow was in his eyes.

_''Err... No. Not really.. What do you mean?''_

Cora lifted me in his arm and carried me in front of a mirror _''Look...''_ he put me down and was able to see scratches on my back. Some of them had bled slightly.

 _''Oh.''_ I giggled, pulled him down by his arm and kissed him while I looped my arms around his neck _''It didn't hurt Cora. I'm fine.''_ a smile popped up on my face. _''We have to sleep. Law will wake us when he's awake.''_ I said, removed my arms from his neck and took his hand.

 _''You're right~ Let's take some clothes on and cuddle~''_ he grinned his dork smile and kissed me one more time before we pulled some fabrics on and crawled under the blankets. _''Do you know what I missed the most all the time?''_ I asked as I snuggled myself to his warm body.

 _''Tell me.''_ he said in a quiet, husky voice and tickled my back.

 _''Your stupid dork smile.''_ I giggled.

 _''Oi.. I'm not a dork. Apologize! Now!''_ Cora started to tickle me.

 _''No! Hahaha~ Stop it! Hahaha~!''_ I protested and laughed so hard that the whole hotel would've be awake if he hadn't used his power.

 _''Say that you are sorry!''_ he chuckled.

_''Okay! Hahaha~ I'll say it! But please stop that! Hahahaha~!''_

He stopped and pulled me on his chest, rubbed his nose against my one and slimed lovely _''Say it~''_

A chuckle left me _''Okay.. Okay... ... You're not a dork..''_ he smiled with victory in his expression _''..You are MY dork~''_ I grinned and kissed him playfully.

 _''I can life with that. Future Mrs. Donquixote~''_ his eyes began to shine as he said that.

 _''Good night my gently-giant-future-husband~''_ I kissed him a last time before I curled up to his side and fall asleep.

_''Sleep well _________. My dear little angel~''_


	2. Chapter 2

Something tickled my nose, made me jerk and so I turned onto my tummy, buried my face in a pillow and grunted.  
A quiet chuckle reached my ear, then I was tickled again, but this time it was the soft spot on my neck.  
 _''Wake up you little morning grouch~''_ purred Cora and placed sweet kisses on my scapula while he pulled me closer by my hip.  
I snuggled my face in the pillow and grumbled.  
 _''A few more minutes Daddy...''_ murmured my half asleep self.  
He blushed a bit, hugged me slightly and brushed my ear with his lips.  
 _''If you want to call me Daddy, then let your closes disappear so, we can go for a second round~''_ his voice was quiet and husky while he nibbled on my earlobe and stroke my thigh.  
I opened my eyes slightly and turned around, Cora waggled his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip as he smirked in a lustful way.  
 ** _'Did I really just call him Daddy?'_**.  
I snorted with a loud laugh, pushed him on his back and crawled on top of him _''Dork~''_ I kissed him tenderly and smiled.  
 _''Daddy sounds better~''_ he said husky, brushed my face with a black feather from his coat and squeezed my butt what made me squeak in surprise followed by a chuckle from him.  
 _''As you wish... Good morning. Daddy~''_ I nibbled on his earlobe teasingly and he groaned, rolled me onto my back so that he was on top and licked his lips.  
 _''Time for Daddy's breakfast~''_ Cora bit down on my soft spot, a bit too strong.  
 _''Ouch! Cora not so hasty.''_ I giggled and he growled with lust in his voice as one of his hands squeezed my thigh while the other one was buried in my hair.   
 _ **'Is it already mating season or what is wrong with him? Law could enter the room at any moment..'**_  he didn't stop nibbling on my neck what made me moan but I tried to be quiet.   
_''Cora... Law will see us.''_  my voice was full of pleasure.  
 _''I locked the door 'cause I want to make Babies with my princess~''_ his hand slid under my shirt.  
 ** _'So it is really mating season._ (눈_눈) _'_**  
He clawed his fingers in my thigh and bit me, again too roughly.  
 _''Ouch! Cora that hurts...''_ in the blink of an eye he was kicked off of me by Law who landed between Cora and me whereby his hat fell off of his head.  
I blinked in shock.  
 _''If you try to eat ________-san a second time or what ever you wanted to do to her then I'll kill you!''_ yelled Law at my confused fiancé who laid on the ground and blinked like a deer which was surprised by a lightning.  
 _ **'Isn't he cute?~'**_ I had to hold back a giggle and cuddled Law tightly to my chest _''My hero! You saved me~''_ I placed kisses all over his face.  
The little boy grew more red every time my lips made contact with his skin.   
  
_''_..________-san! Stop that!''_ he tried to escape my embrace but I didn't let go.  
 _''Never!''_ I snuggled my face to his and pulled the blanket over us.  
 _''Oi! That's not fair! ________ is my fiancée. Get your own one, Law!''_ complained Cora and crawled back onto the bed.  
Law pulled away the blanket and looked a bit sad _''You already asked her? You promised that I would be there when you ask her! I wanted to see _______-san's face when she sees the ring... I helped you to find the right one!''_ sulked the little boy who was lying in my arms.  
Cora was obviously sorry and scratched the back of his head.  
I sat up with Law on my lap and ruffled his raven locks _''I love the ring, Law.''  
_ His grey orbs sparkled _''Really?''_  
 _''Really. It means a lot to me that you helped Cora to find such a beautiful one. Also I think Cora had to summon up all his courage to ask me. So don't be mad at him. I'm sure he didn't want to break his promise.''_ I smiled and cuddled him slightly while Cora laid an arm around my middle and kissed my cheek.  
 _''She's right. It's not so easy to ask such a marvelous woman if she wants to spend her life with you.''_ I looked in his eyes and smiled lovely _''By the time when you find your soulmate you will be able to understand this feeling.''_ he ruffled Laws hair and smiled before he placed the fluffy hat back on the boys head.  
 _ **'How cute can he be?'**_  
 _''Also, I didn't try to eat _______. I wanted to make her Babies.''_ he smiled like a dork, snuggled his cheek to my face and started to rock left and right with me in his arms.  
 _''C-CORA!''_ I blushed heavily and covered Laws ears.  
The little boy on my lap blushed as much as I did and looked wide-eyed up to us.  
 _''I... I... Err... I...''_ he babbled.  
 _''Forget about it! Let's get some breakfast!''_ I jumped out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom where I slammed the door shut.  
 _''Um... _________-san? There was no need to take me with you, you know?''  
''Wah!'' _I jumped in shock and let go of him _''Eh?! Oh.. Sorry Law. Haha.. ha..''_ I kneeled down, scratched the back of my neck and smiled like a idiot.  
Law turned his head away and nibbled on his bottom lip.  
 _''I... I'm sorry for... disturbing your... um..''_ he grew redder with every word.  
 _''Nononono!''_ I waved my arms in all cardinal directions and blushed heavily again _''It's not your fault! Um.. Don't give it another thought.. Anyway... Do you know where babies come from?''_ I asked carefully and he grew even redder.  
 _''O.. Of course I know that! I'm nearly 12!''_ he yelled at me with a bright red face.  
 _''Okay, okay! You're not a Kid. I know.''_ a smile popped up on my face and I went to the sink.  
Law was quiet the whole time while I brushed my teeth and did my hair, right at the moment when I wanted to go back to Cora, the little boy grabbed the hem of my shirt.  
 _''What is it Law?''_ I turned around and looked down.  
 _''Do you really want to have babies with Corazon?''_ he asked shyly and hid his face under his hat.  
I kneeled down in front of him and smiled _''Yea... I really want that. I'm in love with Corazon. It would make me really happy to have babies with him.''_  
 _''So um... When the Baby is born.. May I be the big brother?''_ his voice was muffled but I understood every word.  
I blushed again and covered my mouth with one hand.  
  
Laws expression turned a bit confused with a pinch of sadness.  
 _''Err... I just thought that it might be awesome to have a family again.. If you don't want that.. then I'm sorry for asking...''  
''D.. Does that mean I.. Is what you want to tell me that.. Am I like a mother for you?''   
''Y.. Yea.. Sorry..''_ he looked away and sobbed a bit.  
I lifted him up in my arms and cuddled him _''Don't cry Law. You don't have to be sorry for something like that! It makes me very happy.''_ Tears came to my eyes.  
 _''R.. Really?''_ he asked shyly.  
 _''Of course! I love you like my own son, Law.''_ Law wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me. He didn't said a word, only sniffled a bit and smiled.  
I went back to Cora with Law in my arms and sat down on the bed.  
Cora had overheard us and smiled while he sat down next to me and laid an arm around my middle.  
He came closer so he was able to whisper in my ear _''I can't wait to have Babies with you my love~''_  
I turned my face to him and kissed him tenderly _''Same here, my gently Giant~''  
_ _ **'The only thing that could make me even more happy is a perfect day with my two favorite men, before we leave this island.'**_  
 _''Would you two like to celebrate a bit today? Not a party, only a day full of wonderful memories and a lot of fun.''_ said Cora as if he had read my mind.  
Law smiled as he nodded agreeing.  
 _''Sure! My thought exactly!''_ Cora smiled happily, stood up and went to the bathroom.  
I changed my closes to hot pants and a (f/c) tank top, then we went to a diner to have some breakfast.  
  
 _''So. What do you want to do first?''_  My tall fiancé asked as we sat in the diner and finished our meal.  
 _''Would you like to go on a funfair, Law? I heard that this Island has a large pier with a Ferris wheel and lot of other attractions on it. And this evening there will be a great firework.''_ I said and Law's eyes started to glisten.  
 _''That sounds great! Before we go to the funfair we could go shopping.''_ said Cora with a big smile on his face.  
We agreed and left the diner.  
  
Law sat on Coras shoulders who was holding my hand as we walked down a street.  
We went into a lot of different shops.  
Bought clothes, books and some other stuff.  
I snuggled my face to Coras arm and smiled happily _**'I wish this day would last forever.'**_  
Cora smiled down at me and started to stroke the back of my hand with his thumb.  
After shopping we sat in a park and enjoyed the sunny day.  
Cora sat under a big tree, taking a catnap with me sitting between his slender legs, he was embracing me and fondling my arm while I leaned against his chest listening to his heartbeat with closed eyes and holding his free hand.  
Law sat on my lap and read the new medicine book I had bought for him.  
 ** _'As if we were a real family. I can't describe my happiness.'_** I laid an arm around Laws middle and pulled him a bit closer to kiss the top of his fluffy hat.  
He closed the book, put it aside and looked up to me with a smile on his face.  
 _''Do you want to go to the funfair now Law?''_ I smiled back and he nodded.  
Cora yawned and stretched his legs before he hugged me tight and kissed my cheek.  
 _''Then let's go have some fun~.''_ murmured my clumsy future-husband drowsy.  
  
As we walked to the pier, we stopped at the hotel.  
 _''Let me bring them to our room so we don't have to carry all the stuff the whole day.''_ Cora smiled and rushed upstairs to our room with our bags.  
Law sat on my shoulders and rested his head on top of my (h/c) locks while he bounced up and down in excitement.  
A big smile popped up on my face.  
 _''I'm glad that you're so excited about the funfair. Is it your first time?''  
''Of course not. The last time I was together with Lamy and my Mother before...''_ his voice broke.  
 _ **'Perfect ________..'**_ I looked up with an apologizing expression on my face, then I lifted him off of my shoulders and held him in my arms.  
 _''I'm sorry Law.. Please don't be sad...''_ I nestled my cheek to the top of his head _''I know I'm not your real mom and..''_  
 _''It's not your fault ________-san. So don't be sorry..''_ He mumbled and snuggled his face a bit closer to my chest.  
We stayed like this for a little eternity before Cora came back and we went to the funfair.  
  
The pier was big.  
A vast number of booths and amusement rides were build up on it what made Laws eyes sparkle like stars and he smiled so happy like never before.  
 _''What do you want to do first, Law?''  
''I can chose?''_ I could hear the happiness in his voice and a smile flashed over my face.  
 _''Of course! Do what ever you like. But don't get lost. ________ would go crazy!''_ Cora laughed and handed him some Berry.  
 _''I promise!''_ he ran off with a big smile on his face.  
I snuggled myself to Coras side _''Have you ever saw him like this before? I'm so glad that he finally acts like the little boy he truly is.''_ I saw how Law laughed and smiled while he played with some kids _''As if he were the happiest kid on this planet.''_  
 _''I think that I can tell that right now he is the happiest kid.''_ Cora laid an arm around me and hugged me _''Because of you.''_ he kissed the top of my head.  
 _''What do you mean? I didn't do anything at all.''_  I mumbled and he chuckled.  
 _''Are you kidding me? You are the person who was nice to him since you first met. Also, didn't he said already that you're like a mother for him?''  
''You heard that?''  
''Sure.'' _Cora smiled and looked up to the sky as we started to walk _''Maybe someday he sees me like his father.''_  
 _''If I'm his mother... didn't that make you his father already? I mean.. Law asked me if he could be the big brother of our future child. So I think he sees you as his father, Cora.''_  
 _''Then we should hurry up and so that he can be a brother again. Don't you think?''_ he pulled me a bit closer, kissed the top of my head and squeezed my hip softly.  
 _''Yea.''_  I smiled. My eyes met his and he leaned down to kiss me tenderly.  
  
A promise he had given me in that night where Law had interrupted us came back to my mind.  
 _''I remembered something. You wanted to tell me the reason why you were so barbaric to Law in the past although you didn't hate him.''_  
Cora stopped walking and his expression turned confused.  
 _''Tell me. I want to know it.''_  
He turned his face away _''I.. It's not so easy to explain, _________.''  
''Try it. I'll not run away or something like that but I want to know why my future husband treats a little kid like a felon.''  
''Can we talk about that later?''   
''C'mon, Corazon! It's not like you're a marine and did all that 'cause of the reason that he is a pirate or something like that.'' _I laughed and he gulped.  
 _''Haha... Yea.. That would be totally weird!''_ Cora laughed awkwardly and sweatdropped while he scratched the back of his head.  
 _''Could it be that there is something you don't want me to know about you?''_ only the thought of this made me very sad and I looked down to the glistening ring on my finger.  
 _''How shall I marry someone who hides something from me...''_ my voice was quiet and I let go of his hand.  
He begun to panic and I could see his inner struggle in his eyes.  
 _''________-chan.. I..''_  
 _''________-san!! Cora-san!!''_ Law ran in our direction with a large stuffed polar bear on his shoulders, his smile was even bigger what made my heart dance in happiness.  
 _''Can we take a photo together? There's a photo booth! Please!''  
''Sure! Lead us the way, Law.''_ I said while he jumped up and down like a bouncy ball in excitement before he started to run in direction of the photo booth.  
  
 _''We are not done talking, Corazon.''_ I turned around and followed Law without looking back at him.  
Cora followed without saying a single word and as we arrived at the booth and went inside of it he didn't follow.  
 _''Come on Cora-san! Get in here!''_ Law complained.  
 _''I don't think that there is enough room for me.''_ he smiled _''I'll wait here.''_  
 _''If that's what you want..''_ I said and closed the slide door.  
 _''Did something happen _______-san?''_ Laws voice sounded worried.  
I faked a smile _''Nevermind! Let's take the photo.''_  
 _''But I wanted a picture with you and Cora-san..''_  
 _''Then give me a second.''_ I stood up and went out but Cora wasn't there.  
 _''That figures...''_ tears appeared in my eyes but I hold them back and took deep breath _''It would be healthier for you to come back, Corazon...''_  
Law came out of the booth.  
 _''Where is Cora-san?''_ his voice was kinda sad.  
I turned around and smiled while I kneeled down _''Maybe he went back to that little kiosk to get some cigarettes. Wait here, I'm back in a flash.''_ with that I stood up and ran in direction where I thought Cora would be. _**'You'll not ruin his day. I swear to god, if you're not there I'll use you as a punchbag when I find you.'**_  
As I passed a the last corner, I saw a group of marines standing in front of the kiosk.  
Right at the moment when I wanted to turn around and run back to Law so we could hide, one of them saw me.  
 _''Lieutenant! There's _________ from the Donquixote pirates!''_  
 _''Catch her!''_  
I panicked and started to run back to where Law was waiting.  
 _''Don't let her escape! Fire!!''_  
 _ **'I have to protect Law! You will never get me alive!'**_  
  
Suddenly a stinging pain ached thru my shoulder, I screamed out loud and fell to the ground.  
My hand found the aching spot and I screamed again.  
Blood covered my hand and my vision begun to blur a bit.  
 _''________!''_ Coras voice brought me back to reality.  
His armes wrapped around me.  
 _''Cora..''_ my eyes met his amber ones.  
 _''Bull's-eye!''_ one of the marines yelled and Coras expression turned Demon like.  
 _''Go.. Please.. Get Law and protect him..''_  
Cora did not say a word as he lifted me on his back and stood up.  
He walked in direction of the marines which got silent.  
 _''C...Commander Rocinante...''_ the one who had shot me said with a shaking voice.   
My gently giant took a hold on his collar and lifted him up in the air.  
 _''Are you the bastard who shot my girl?''_ his voice was so dark that I thought it was Doffy who had spoken.  
 _''I'm sorry! I..''_  
 _''It would be healthier for you to never appear in front of my eyes ever again or otherwise I'll skin you alive!''_ he growled and tossed him against a wall.  
They disappeared in a flash.  
  
The last thing I could hear before my mind turned black was Law who shouted my name with horror in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up by a peeping sound and opened my eyes slightly.  
A glaring light lit the room and the smell of disinfectant filled the air.  
_''Where am I?''_ I tried to sit up but a aching pain in my shoulder let me fall back into my laying position and I groaned in pain.  
The peeping got faster and suddenly the door opened and a woman with white clothes entered the room followed by a man who looked like a Doctor.  
_''Who are you?! Where are Corazon and Law?! Where am I?!''_ I hyperventilated, then the woman pulled out a syringe and pricked it in my upper arm.  
_''Ouch! Hey!''_  
_''Everything is alright Mrs. Donquixote. You should calm down. This is a hospital.''_ the man said.  
_**'Mrs. Donquixote?'** _ I calmed down a bit and looked quizzical at him.  
_''Your husband and your son left the room a moment ago because they wanted to eat something at the cafeteria. I will send for them. Please stay calm.''_  
_''Husband? Donquixote? What the!? My name is __ (Last name)__!''  
''It's normal that you are a bit confused.''_ he turned to face the nurse who nodded with a smile on her face and left the room, then he looked back at me and smiled _''At first we will get something to eat for you. You slept for nearly a week, you must be hungry.''_ with that he left me alone.  
_''What the heck is going on here? Am I dead?''_ I blinked confused and tried to remember what happened but nothing came to my mind.  
  
Loud footsteps came closer, then the door swung open and met the wall.  
_''________!''_ Cora smiled like a Cheshire cat with tears of joy in his eyes.  
Law ran into the room, jumped onto my bed and hugged me  _''Mommy!''  
**'MOMMY?!'**_ I did not care why he had called me that 'cause it made me so happy that I started to cry slightly and I hugged back.  
_''Hello, Law.''_ I said and snuggled my face in his raven hair.  
My 'husband' kneeled down next to me, grabbed my hand and started to sniffle _''I'm so sorry my dear. Please forgive me..''_  
Before I could say something, a nurse entered the room with a tray in her hands, placed it on my nightstand and left the room again with a smile on her face.  
As I were sure that no one, expect Cora and Law, could hear me I cleared my throat.  
_''Could one of you please tell me what's going on here?''_ Cora looked up into my eyes and nodded.  
_''Law. Could you leave us alone for a bit?''_ was heard from him.  
_''I don't want to!''_ he hugged me a bit tighter before his stomach growled loudly.  
_''It would be easier for him to explain everything. Also I want you to go back to the cafeteria and eat something. Do it for me, will you?''_ I caressed his cheek with my thumb and smiled.  
_''Only because it's you, mommy!''_ he smiled and kissed my cheek before he hopped out of the bed and left the room.  
  
_''I swear to god... By the time he calls me mommy a 3rd time my heart will stop beating.''_  
The sniffing sound from Corazon reached my ear again and I could feel his tears on the back of my hand.  
_''Why are you crying, Honey?''_ I laid my free hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair softly.  
_''I'm so glad that you're finally awake.''_ he sobbed _''Please forgive me..''  
''Cora.._ _Look at me please._ _''_  my hand slid down to his cheek and I lifted his head  _''And for the love of god.. Stop these tears or I'll also start to cry.''_  
As he looked up into my eyes I noticed the dark shadows under his eyes and brushed them carefully with my thumb.  
_''Don't tell me that you didn't sleep the whole time since I'm here.''_ my expression turned worried and I wiped away his tears with my thumb.  
_''How could I? It's all my fault. If I hadn't left you alone then you wouldn't be in here. You lost so much blood... Five minutes later and you were...''_ he grabbed my hand with both hands and let his head drop onto my belly _''I'm so sorry!''_  
I slowly remembered what had happend and tried sat up. Cora helped me carefully and sat down next to me on a chair where his feather-coat laid.  
  
_''Please stop looking at me like this, Cora. I'm not mad at you so please show me your smile again and tell me what happend after I passed out.''_  
He took my hand in his large ones again and started to explain.  
_''After Law had patched up your shoulder I told him to go back to the hotel in order to get our things, then I carried you here and told them you were my wife and that our son would come later, that you got shot by a pirate and that you lost a lot blood.''_  
_''Wait. It wasn't a pirate who shot me. It was a marine. Also, why did they call you commander Rocinante?''_ at that moment I noticed the marine emblem on the wall and my jaw dropped.  
_''You.. You are..''  
''I told Law that I stole the ID card from the marine guy who had shot you. But your right... I'm a marine commander.''_ he handed me his ID card and looked down.  
_''I couldn't tell you about it 'cause I work undercover to stop Doffy and I was afraid that you could leave me. But after this horrible week I don't care anymore. I don't want to lie to you any longer 'cause my heart can't take it anymore. You are my life ________ and I love you more than anything else on this planet. Even if you want me to go away and never appear in front of your eyes I'll still love and protect you from afar.''_ his eyes never left the ground.  
_''Why in heaven should I want you to go away?''_  
Finally his eyes met mine again.  
_''And if you were the pope himself... It doesn't matter what you are. I love YOU, not your job. And if being your wife means to say goodbye to the sea and be a housewife then I'll be a housewife. Although I'll miss the boundless freedom.''_ I chuckled quietly.  
Cora started to cry again but this time he smiled.  
_''What did I do to deserve such an angel like you?''  
''Crawler...''_ I smiled and pulled him closer to cover his lips with mine.  
  
While I ate something, Cora told me that I should not tell his secret to Law 'cause he hated the marine more than anything else and I agreed.  
After a while, the raven-haired boy entered the room again and climbed back onto my bed where he sat down on my lap and smiled.  
I noticed that his white patches were gone and blinked perplex.  
Law chuckled and told me that he wore make-up so no one could see that he was sick 'cause they would inform the World Government.  
  
Two weeks past until I was allowed to leave the hospital again so we could leave the island.  
Although I told him that he doesn't have to, Cora had bought a little ship so I could cook and sleep in a bed 'cause he wanted me to recover a bit longer.  
Five days after we had left the island, we anchored at a abandoned bay at night.  
Law was deep asleep as we left the ship to search for some food and firewood.  
_''Please stay ________ and get some rest.''_ Cora plead.  
_''Nope.''_ I hopped down from the ship and enjoyed the feeling of sand under my bare feet.  
_''Be careful!''  
''Please do me a favor and stop that...''_ I sighed.  
_''Stop what?''  
''Stop being a overprotective momma bird. Jesus... I'm fine, how often I have to say that.''  
''But...''  
''Don't mess with me, Corazon.''_ I said before I started to walk in direction of the little forest in front of me.  
_''_________, wait!''_ he complained and followed me.  
_''Try to catch me marine dude!''_ a chuckle left me and I started to run.  
As I entered the forest, I climbed on a tree and waited for him.  
_''________ where are you?!''_ he panicked.  
I hold back a giggle _''Here I am!''_  I jumped down and landed in his arms.  
My arms looped around his neck and I kissed him.  
_''You see? I'm fine. Nothing will happen to me as long as you're around.''  
''Don't scare me like that, _______...''_ he sulked and kissed my cheek.  
_''Momma bird.''_ I teased him, jumped out of his arms and grabbed his hand.  
_''C'mon Cora. Let's have some fun out here!''_ Finally a smile popped up on his face and he agreed.  
  
We walked for nearly an hour and found nothing beside some berries and I started to get hungry.  
The moonlight lit the little glade which we entered and I could see some fruits hanging on a tree and rushed forward to climb on it and get them.  
_''________ be careful! Let me pick them!''_ Cora yelled as I grabbed a solid looking limb and pulled me up.  
_''As if I would let you climb on a tree. It's a wonder that you hadn't a single accident the last days, Mr. I'm-so-clumsy-I-trip-over-nothing-and-set-me-on-fire-thereby.''  
''Oi!''_  
I giggled and made my way up to the delicious looking fruits.  
As I arrived, I picked as much as I could and put them in the bag I had brought and suddenly I saw a weird looking one and grabbed it.  
It was just as big as my palm and looked a bit like grapes but it was black and shimmered slightly in all colors of the rainbow as the moonlight fell on it.  
_**'Since when did grapes grow on trees?'**_  
My stomach grumbled so I shook of the thought and ate the whole fruit in one bit.  
_''Ugh!''_ I shouted in disgust and coughed.  
_''What is it ______?!''_ Cora yelled and looked up to me with worry in his amber orbs.  
_''Nothing. Just ate a fruit that tastes like slurry...''_ I gave back and made my way back down.  
_''Are you okay?''_ he asked as he helped me down.  
_''Yea. I'm fine, I think..''_ I grumbled, followed by a loud burp.  
My eyes widened and my hand covered my mouth in a quick motion.  
_''I'm sorry!''_  
Cora started to laugh out loud _''How much did you eat up there?''_  
I blushed heavily and looked away _''Shut up.. Idiot...''_ he lifted me up in his armes and kissed my cheek.  
_''You're so cute when you're angry~.''  
''I said 'Shut up'!'' _  
  
{Later}  
  
After a while of walking, I decided to climb on his back so I could tease him a little.  
I got closer to Coras ear and brushed it with my lips _''Commander Roci~''_ my hand slipped under his shirt where I tickled his pecs slightly.  
He shivered briefly and tried to act cool.  
_''What is it, _______-chan?''  
''Would you like to relax a bit? I mean, it must be hard to protect a pirate like me everyday. Could I do you a favor or something like that~?''_ I started to nibble on his earlobe what made another shiver run down his spine and he groaned quietly.  
_''________... stop it please.''_  
_''Stop what, Commander Roci~?''_ my lips wandered down to the crook of his neck.  
_''Honey.. Please.''_ he begged.  
_''I don't know what you talking about.''_ I kissed his soft spot tenderly.  
Cora tried his best to act cool and mumbled something about puppies, kittens and a woman named Tsuru.  
_**'How cute. He tries to think of something asexual.'**_  
A chuckle left me and I changed my position from his back to his arms so that I could kiss him.  
_''Am I making you nervous Roci~?''  
''Not at all.'' _ his amber orbs glistened in the moonlight as he looked into my (e/c) ones.  
_''Really? Then this must be a gun.''_ I rubbed my leg against his nether regions.  
_''God.. Ngh.. __________~!''_ he moaned and suddenly my back met a tree and he begun to squeezed my butt while he nibbled at my neck and pressed his hips against me.  
_**'Victory~'**_ I chuckled and bit my lip.  
_''Did I make you mad at me, Commander Roci~?''_  
_''If you call me that again with that sexy voice I'll go crazy and make you scream my name as loud as possible..''  
''Maybe I want you to go crazy~''_ I licked his ear _''Commander Rocinante~''_  
  
I could feel how his heartbeat got faster and he begun to breath heavily while he freed me from my shirt but as the light of the full moon was shining on my bare skin he stopped and his expression turned sad again.  
He kissed the scar on my shoulder tenderly, where the bullet had hit me, and looked into my eyes.  
_''Even with this scar you're still the prettiest woman in the whole galaxy, _________.''_ his lips covered mine softly and his tongue entered my mouth.  
The kiss was tenderly and his movements were smooth and careful.  
I begun to unbutton his shirt, never parted our lips.  
_''Maybe we should slow down a bit, ________.''_ Coras voice was calm.  
_''As if you really want that.''_ I mumbled back with a slight smile on my lips and tried to open his belt but he stopped me.  
_''Sure I don't want that but we're at a forest. And I want you to recover a bit more..''  
**'Are you kidding me? A second ago he pinned me to a tree and now he wants to slow down.. That begs for radical measure.'**_  
I stopped every kind of make out and looked at him with big, puppy-like eyes.  
_''But I want you to make me a baby, Roci~''_ I said in a sad schoolgirl voice and pulled a sulky face.  
_''You lil' minx!''_ he smashed his lips on mine and ripped my shorts what made me squeak and blink in surprise.  
_''Thanks for the compliment, Commander~''  
_  
Corazon tilted my head so it was easier for him to trail kisses down my neck to my collarbone and back to the crook of my neck.  
His hot lips brushed my sweet spot what made goosebumps pop up all over my body and a electrifying feeling flashed thru my entire body.  
Our heartbeats grew faster and our breaths heavier.  
As he bit down on that sensitive spot on my neck I moaned his real name with pure lust in my voice what drove him crazy and he started to rock his hips back and forth, rubbed his clothed manhood against me and sucked at my sweet spot.  
The feeling he gave me was nearly making me mad and I pushed my hands under his shirt, clawed my fingernails in his bare shoulders while I moaned in pleasure.  
In a quick motion he took off his feather-coat and shirt, undid his belt and let his pants and boxers slide down.  
He pushed my panties aside and pressed his throbbing, rock-hard member against my wet womanhood, rubbed his glance up and down my entrance before he took a firm hold on my hips and pushed his hard joystick all the way inside me.  
I moaned out loud, arched my back and tightened my walls around him as he begun to rock his hips, getting faster with each thrust.  
He groaned my name against the crook of my neck and bit down on my soft spot again.  
Cora led his hand to my clit, started to rub it in a circular motion and at the same time his member hit my G-spot what made me go crazy and I moaned like a lunatic.  
A lustful smile popped up on his face and he kept hitting that one spot over and over again.  
My fingernails digged into his back and I pulled him closer while the sound of skin hitting skin echoed thru the forest.  
  
_''Could it be that you're tighter than last time? I don't believe that I can bear with it any longer.''  
''Please don't hold back, Roci.'' _ I moaned against his shoulder.  
_''I love you so much _________.''_ he groaned in a quiet, husky voice while he nibbled at my ear and his thrusts got even harder and faster.  
_''I love you more.. Nghaa! Rocinante~.''_  
Cora smashed his lips on mine and bit my bottom lip.  
His tounge entered my mouth again and I could hear by his unsteady breathing that he was very close.  
_''Roci~! Harder~!''_ I begged thru the kisses and he did what I wanted.  
The knot inside of my stomach got tighter and tighter before I moaned his name and the electricity of my orgasm rushed thru my veins.  
One last thrust and I could feel how his hot seeds filled me as he groaned my name in euphoria.   
His thrusts slowed down while he kissed me with so much affectionateness that I could have melt away.  
Our foreheads rested against each other as we tried to catch or breaths.  
Cora laid down on his feather-coat without pulling out of me, his member was still twitching.  
He hugged me tight to his toned chest, kissed the top of my head and tickled my back softly.  
  
I chuckled quietly against his pecs.  
_''What's so funny, my love?''_ his voice was throaty and he sounded a bit tired.  
_''It seems that the lil' Commander down there wants to go for a second round.''_  
_''But this big Commander up here is too tired and wants to cuddle with his future wife.''_ he purred.  
I sat up with a devilish smirk on my face.  
The moon light, what shone down on us, brought his sweated body to glisten slightly while Cora bit his bottom lip and groaned quietly 'cause of my movement.  
_''Are you sure?''_ I tightened my walls around him, loosened them again and repeated it in a quick way.  
Then I rocked my hips back and forth slowly.  
Coras eyes rolled back in pleasure while he grabbed my waist and moaned.  
_''Still too tired~?''  
''Minx..''_ he groaned and tilted his head back.  
I bit my lip with a slight smile on my face and leaned back slightly, supported my body by laying my hands on his thighs and started to bounce up and down.  
_''________~ Nghaa!''_ Coras hands slipped a bit down and then he squeezed my hips before he sat up crossed-legged and hugged me tight.  
_''Roci~.''_ our lips met as I slung my armes around his neck.  
He placed his hands back on my hips and pumped me up and down on his member while our kisses became more lustful.  
  
His stiff member rubbed against my G-spot what made moans of euphoria left me and I scratched his back.  
Cora hissed and bit down on my neck before he trailed his lips up to my ear and started to nibble on it. _  
''Don't stop, _______. Scratch me more.''_ He breathed and licked my earlobe.  
I did what he wanted and earned loud groans from him. _  
"God... It feels so good~. I love you so much, Baby~. I can't even describe how much."  
_  
My fingers entangled with his hair _''Roci~.''_ I kissed his temple _''Please hold me tight and never let go~.''_  
He chuckled quietly _''You don't have to ask for something like that.''_ His strong armes looped around my middle and he kissed my neck before his breath hitched and a quiet moan left his lips _''I'm sorry _______... I think that I'm close again.''_ Mumbled my gently Giant against the crook of my neck.  
Corazons smooth lips rested on my sweet spot and his hot breath tickled my bare skin what made goosebumps pop up all over my trembling body while I moaned in pleasure and bit my lip.  
_''Don't be sorry, Roci. Let's come together."_ I moaned and clawed my fingernails slightly in his shoulder.  
His thrusts became faster and harder again while his wet muscle explored my mouth and his large hands kneaded my hips.  
The knot inside of my stomach returned and got tighter, electricity danced over our sweated bodies and our moans echoed thru the forest.  
All of him, his toned muscles, his throaty voice and his lips against mine drove me crazy.  
I pulled him as close as possible as my body begun to shiver and my orgasm washed over me.  
My moans were louder than ever before and made Cora go crazy.  
He banged me so fast that it felt like he wanted to release his seeds right into my womb 'cause his member hit it in the pace of a Jack Hammer.   
The next thing I could feel was how his hot seeds filled me as he moaned and fell back down. _  
"________. Please don't move.''_ He also begun to shiver like mad and his hips rocked against me as he ride his orgasm.  
  
I collapsed on top of him as his member slipped out of me and we struggled for air.  
Coras strong armes looped around me and he kissed the top of my head tenderly, stroke my back before he pulled his feather-coat over us.  
_''We should go back to the ship. Law could wake up and search for us.''  
''But I want to stay like this..''_ He sulked and cuddled me even tighter.  
I giggled and kissed him.  
_''You know that there's a fluffy bed in the ship where we can cuddle till the sunrise?''  
_ Without another word he stood up with me in his arms and wrapped his large, fluffy coat around me, pulled his pants back on and started to run in direction of the ship.  
_''Dork.''_ A giggle left me again.  
  
As we arrived the ship he jumped on deck and rushed into our cabin where he dropped himself on the bed and continued where we had stopped.  
I looked up in his eyes with a raised eyebrow.  
_''What?''  
''It would be nice to have some clothes on, Cora. I don't mind to be half-naked in front of you but.. I really don't want that Law sees me like this.''_  
He let go of me so I could stand up and went to the chest where my clothes were and putted my (f/c) shorty on before I crawled back into the bed and snuggled myself to his bare chest.  
Cora threw his coat out of the bed and pulled the fluffy blanket over us.  
A quiet hum rumbled in his chest as he drew me a bit loser and nestled his face in my hair.  
_''Cora?''_ I mumbled against his pecs.  
_''Hmm?''_ he purred quietly.  
_''I wondered.. Are you even allowed to marry a pirate? I mean my bounty isn't so low..''_  
Cora chuckled quietly.  
_''That's not funny.. I don't want you to be in trouble 'cause of me.''  
''Fleet Admiral Sengoku and I are in good terms so I don't think that there's a problem. As long as I'm happy, he's too.'' _ he kissed my temple.  
_''If you say so..''_ I snuggled closer to him and yawned.  
_''Let's get some sleep, _______.''  
''Yea. Good night Roci.''  
''Sleep well my love.'' _ he hugged me as tight as possible to his chest and then my eyelids became heavy and I fell into sleep.  
  
The light of the morning sun woke me up.  
Cora was still in a deep sleep so I decided to let him rest a bit more and stood up slowly.  
I made my way to the little caboose to make breakfast.  
Law sat at the table and read a book.  
_''Good morning ______-san!''_ he smiled as I entered the kitchen, jumped down from his chair and up in my arms to hug me.  
_''Good morning Law.''_ I smiled back und hugged him.  
_''Do you want to go swimming? It's such a beautiful day outside!''  
''Sure.'' **'What happened? Normally Law isn't like that.'** ''But don't you want to get some breakfast first?''  
''If we eat now then we have to wait before we can swim. Let's swim first!''  
''As you wish.''_ I smiled again and let him jump out of my arms before I went back to Cora and change clothes.  
I took of my shorty and underwear, tossed it in a random corner before I searched for my (f/c) bikini.  
_''Nice view~.''_  
I jumped in shock and turned around with a blush on my face.  
_''Cora!''_ I covered myself with a towel _''I thought you were asleep!''_  
_''Now I'm awake.''_ He grinned.  
Cora laid on his side, biting his bottom lip while his head rested in his large hand.  
_''Why are you hiding yourself? It's not that I didn't saw every inch of you before.''_ he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked his I-want-lay-you smile.  
_''Lecher!''_ My towel met his face.  
As quick as possible I dressed myself and jumped into the bed.  
_''Good morning by the way~.''_ I kissed him tenderly.  
_''Good morning, beautiful~.''_ He squeezed my bum what made me squeak in surprise.  
_''Donquixote Rocinante. Hands off.''_ My voice was calm. So calm that he knew that It would hurt if he didn't do what I said.  
  
_''_______-san! C'mon!''_ Law yelled from outside.  
_''Coming!''_ I jumped out of the bed and went to the door.  
_''Oi...''_ Cora sulked and looked at me like a little puppy.  
_''What?''  
''Come back to me..''_  
I rolled my eyes _''Get dressed and come out after it if you want something from me.''_ with that I walked out of the cabin, hip-wiggling and closed the door behind me.  
A loud rumbling reached my ear and I giggled _**'There we go.'**_  
Law sat on the railing with crossed armes.  
_''Finally!''  
''Sorry. I was delayed by the clumsy giant in my bed.''  
''Ugh! Too much information!''_ Law complained and I laughed before I jumped into the water.  
  
_**'What is this?! I can't move! Shit! Help!'**_ I panicked and I sunk further down.  
Water filled my lungs as I struggled for air and tried to swim up to the surface.


End file.
